


Caramel Honey

by ScarletEvening



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEvening/pseuds/ScarletEvening
Summary: The first of many, the last of all, the never coming wish.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. Twenty-One and One Kiss

The voices of the restaurant spurred around them as their dinner conversations continued to circulate around the table. Tsukishima ever so often make subtle expressions and remarks. His family laughs. And his friend, one wishes was something different, giggles quietly into his hand. Tsukishima’s heart swells at the sight of his best friend. He wishes that he could pull him into a hug and hold him ever so closely. His finger fill with a fuzzy sensation as he resists his urges.

Tsukishima lifts his chopsticks to the plate in the center of their small yet elegant table. He grabs one of the _Tsukune_ , spread in clusters beautifully across the black platter. The food arrives at his mouth and he chews softly. Yamaguchi turns to him.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiles in excitement again, this time, Tsukishima didn’t understand as to why. Well, before he turned to see a strawberry short cake arriving in the hand of a waitress. Tsukishima blinks a few times before smiling.

“Quiet, Yamaguchi,” Yamaguchi smiles at the familiarity of the exchange. He looks up as the waitress places the cake in front of Tsukishima, watching with excited eyes as a chorus of waiters, waitresses, family, other people at the outdoor venue, along with himself, begin to sing the ever so iconic song for birthdays.

“Congrats on 21!” Yamaguchi cheers with Akiteru. The people applaud, the pianist far behind beginning another piece. Yamaguchi glances around, his eyes lingering a bit longer on the birthday boy.

The dinner ended with Tsukishima’s parents ending up obnoxiously drunk. His older brother told him that he would drive them home, and to take Yamaguchi home. Tsukishima agreed, making sure to tell Akiteru where he could find the medicine to take care of the two. He chuckled and quickly ushered the strangle lovey-dovey two out of the building. Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi.

“Let’s leave?” Yamaguchi quickly nodded and grabbed his coat, pulling it onto his shoulders. Tsukishima did the same. Tsukishima nodded at Yamaguchi, an implication to leave. They stopped at the front desk to pay, Tsukishima making sure Yamaguchi didn’t beat him to it. 

“Tsukki! I was supposed to pay! It’s _your_ birthday!” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he continued to lead the both of them to his car as Yamaguchi continued to rant on and on about he should have been the one to pay. A smile graced Tsukishima’s lips, observing the other boy wave his arms around in dramatic show of emotions.

He hadn’t noticed how quiet Yamaguchi had become until his eyes made contact with Yamaguchi’s. Tsukishima felt a blush creep onto his face and turned away, starting the car. Yamaguchi tensed as he gazed upon the fairly empty parking lot in front of him.

“H-hey, Tsukki?…” Yamaguchi’s words were carefully voiced, not to make the already awkward tension any worse.

“Yes?” Tsukishima answered strongly. Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief in his head, thanking the gods.

“Remember that one playlist we made? In high school?” Tsukishima hummed, fishing around in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and type in the password before handing it to Yamaguchi.

“Look for it in there, it has to be somewhere.” Yamaguchi gently placed his hand on Tsukishima’s phone, their fingers grazing each others.Yamaguchi blushed and pulled his hand away, still gripping the phone gently. His hair fell to his cheeks, hiding the subtle blush.

Tsukishima slowly moved his hand from the suspension of the air and onto the drivers wheel. He hits the gas pedal, letting the car drive smoothly out the parking space and to the exit. Yamaguchi gasps as he taps around the screen a bit more. Tsukishima sends second-long glances at him, wondering if he had found the playlist, or had gotten side tracked. Yamaguchi reached for the stereo volume answering Tsukishima’s question.

Music slowly runs through the speakers, sending a nostalgic rush to the both of them. They sit in silence, comforting each other without words.

It had reminded the tall blond of the times they would study together, eating small portions of chips and drinking sodas as they figured out math equations together. The music would playas they spoke in calm tones, occasionally making jokes.

The car stops at a stop sign when the next song plays. Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up, the melody warming his heart.

Quiet words left his mouth as he gently swayed his head with the bass guitarist. Tsukishima listened quietly, tuning in on Yamaguchi’s delicate voice. An uncontrollable smile takes over his lips, listening to Yamaguchi’s sing, remembering all the times in high school.

When he would sing, thinking Tsukishima couldn’t hear him because of his headphones. But what he didn’t know, was that nothing was ever playing in them. They were just a prop, so he could he the sweet voice of his best friend.

When the song ends, Tsukishima speaks, “You’re a lovely singer,” he turned his head, looking at the surprised Yamaguchi with a gentle smile, “Yamaguchi,”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but choke on his words, trying to explain his feelings. His hands raised on impulse and fingers tense and loosen, “I- you- I didn’t- How- When did you-” Tsukishima smirked at him, hiding any visible emotion of adoration.

Yamaguchi’s eyes meet Tsukishima’s eyes once again. He looks at their deep colour, how the small fragments of golden yellow splatter against the dim brown, overshadowed by his eye lid. He loved their colour, like an endless pit of caramel, sweetly flavored in their gaze.

Yamaguchi couldn’t fathom their beauty, but of course, their contact had to break. A blush lingered on his cheeks from both Tsukishima’s comment and his eyes.

The light above them turned green and Tsukishima pulled away, refocusing on the road. The drive to Yamaguchi’s apartment complex would only be a few minutes now.

The street light illuminated the car, filling through the window. Yamaguchi turned down the volume.Tsukishima pulled the car into park.

“I’ll see you late, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi undid his seat belt and turned to leave.

“Kei? The doors aren’t unlocked?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima sighed.

“Tadashi, I…” He heaved in a breath before leaning over the cup holder separating them and closing their distance. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at the contact, though Tsukishima’s were shut tight. His lips began to move in unison with Tsukishima’s. His hands rose to cup his cheeks, his thumbs rubbing soothingly across Yamaguchi’s cheek bone. Yamaguchi’s mouth lay agape, unable to respond the their intimate moment. His face flushed, both of theirs did, just as Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak.


	2. Rewind and Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old wrinkled photos, the edges fading, the photo, fresh and bright.

High school was literal shit. Bland and boring, lecture, noted, rewrote. Stupid annoying girls clawing around and squealing. Tsukishima hated it all, all and everyone. Well almost. There was the boy beside him. Yamaguchi.

God, how Tsukishima couldn’t get over him. His happy little spirt, Tsukishima could barely comprehend why he enjoyed classes so much. Yamaguchi always praised him about his skill in volleyball. He wanted to return the favor but he couldn’t bring himself to it. How was he supposed to? Was he supposed to walk up to him and say,

“Hey, Yamaguchi, you’re amazing!”

That would break his character.

And make him blush so bright red his head would explode. Yamaguchi made his head spin. No matter what, he was there for him. It didn't make any sense. Tsukishima questioned whether he was there because he felt pity for him, guilt, or was he just, there? Maybe he was repaying him for their continuous encounters when they were children. He didn't mind either way, if he was there, he was glad to have his presence. 

He slammed his head against the table and slumped over. His eyes landed on his phone,

 _Ugh, might as well,_ He grabbed it, picking up his head and leaned back against his chair. Currently, Tsukishima was studying for another one of high school’s bullshits, finals. Tsukishima looked back at his notes.

 _I hate this, why do I even bother with history?_ It was his least favorite subject. But he stuck with it, for one reason only. Yamaguchi. Tsukishima didn’t know what had gotten into him. When had he become such a sappy mess, because of small crush? When had he worked so hard for someone? When had he started _caring_ so much?

For starters, “small” would be an understatement. He sighed once more, grabbing his pencil and starting to review his notes.

It had been an hour but the time the message had come. Tsukishima had taken a break from his studying and was messing around on his phone. The small notification sound caught his attention, but the name was what intrigued him.

Yamaguchi. (To be literal, it said “Yams.” Though Tsukishima didn't necessarily approve of the usernames, Yamaguchi is quite the persuader.) Tsukishima paused, and glanced at the notification that said he was typing. He waited for the next ring. Then it came, he hesitated,

“Would it be weird if I answered immediately?” He agreed with himself that it would be, turning his attention back to the uninteresting feed of social media.

His impatience got the better of him after forty seconds.

**Yams** : Tsukki? Are you busy?

 **Tsukki!!** : Not really, I just finished studying.

 **Yams:** Oh good! I was wonder if you could help me…?

 **Tsukki!!** : Depends.

 **Yams** : hehehe, it’s english.

Tsukishima watched his grammar slowly dissipate, it happened every time her got nervous. 

_Cute._

Tsukishima dismissed the thought.

He told Yamaguchi to come over, since he didn’t feel like walking all the way to his home. Yamaguchi agreed, saying he was already out because he just finished practicing.

It wasn’t peculiar for the Tsukishima family to have a member of the Yamaguchi family drop by. They had all become quite close. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s mothers quickly became gossiping friends.

Tsukishima’s mother waved hello to Yamaguchi from the living room, where she was reading a magazine. He waved back. Tsukishima’s older brother, Akiteru, was alsohome, visiting from college for the weekend.

“Ah! Tadashi! It’s been a while!” Yamaguchi smiled back,

“Hello Akiteru-san,” Tsukishima stood behind them, glancing away as they had a quick conversation. Yamaguchi pulled on tsukishima’s sleeve.

“Let’s go?” He smiled softly. Tsukishima felt his lip twitch. He pushed him forward,

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Yamaguchi laughed.

They both had gotten bored of studying, deciding that todays session should be well over done.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cleaned up the floor, moving the pens and pencils back to the table, separating their notebooks from each others. It was past sun set, since it was fall. Yamaguchi said that he would walk himself home but Tsukishima didn’t agree.

“It’s dark out, I’ll walk you.” He glanced over his shoulder at Yamaguchi, who was turned away from him,

“M’kay, thanks!”

“Sure, I’ll meet you downstairs.” He nodded. Tsukishima grabbed his coat from the door of his bedroom, slipping it on before heading down.

The second he closed the door behind him, his face burned red. Why had he done that? He was gonna walk him home! (Though it may not seem like it, Tsukishima was a fan of romance novels, and this was a _very_ cheesy entrance to the characters relationship.)

The loud footsteps caught his attention. He cleared his throat in an attempt to relax his blush. It worked for the visibility, but his heart was definitely racing.

“Hmm, you were right, it is pretty dark,”

“Which is why I’m walking you home.” He reached over to button Yamaguchi’s coat, “Now let’s get going before you mom starts to get worried.” He couldn’t see it, he didn’t notice, but Yamaguchi was blushing.

Yamaguchi’s home was a bit farther then it seemed. Currently, they were taking a shortcut through the park. Obviously, it was empty. They both were looking around, not daring to open their mouth. It was a fully silent night. But that was interrupted, but something adorable.

A small kitten was cuddled against a tree,shivering. Yamaguchi rushed over to its side, slowly approaching it. It mewled again, nodding Yamaguchi closer. He equated down, gently placing his fingers on the muddy fur oh its head. It automatically nuzzled against his warmth.

Yamaguchi took his other hand and picked it up,

“It’s a girl,” Yamaguchi pressed the small kitten against his chest, carrying her back to where Tsukishima was watching carefully. The small animal was tightly pressing herself against Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima raised a hand to cover his mouth, “She seems to like you,” Yamaguchi blushes, turning away. Tsukishima chuckles and steps forward.

They didn’t have the biggest height difference, but Tsukishima certainly had to look down to meet Yamaguchi’s eye. Their chest were so close to touching, the kitten the only thing in-between. Softly, Tsukishima smiled, he lifted his hands to the kitten, softly petting her fur.

His hands grazed over Yamaguchi’s. They were both blush, either they didn’t notice, or were to focused on not blushing even more. Yamaguchi smiled along with Tsukishima. They both held the kitten in comfortable silence.

Yamaguchi wanted to kiss him. Press his lips against his, share one breath, strangle his fingers in his hair. Melt into his arms. Feel his knees go weak as his body was wrapped around by Tsukishima's arms.

“I’m gonna name her Tsukki.” Tsukishima blinked.

“You’re going to name _her_ after _me?_ ” Yamaguchi laughed, smiling bigger.

“Yeah! It’ll be cute!” Tsukishima couldn’t help but chuckle. They were both laughing, late into the evening, the stars jumping and winking in the sky.

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, his eyes closing as he smiled one more. That smile brought so much joy, filling Tsukishima’s heart like an overflowing cup. It took every effort of his focus to keep himself from leaning down nose-to-nose with him.

It was dark tonight, the streetlights decently dim, but Yamaguchi made it feel like morning, a rising sun.Tsukishima turned, pushing Yamaguchi from curve of his spine to move forward. And so they left.

When they arrived at Yamaguchi’s house, his mother was standing outside impatiently.

“Where have you two been?! It’s only a 15 minute walk and you took nearly 45 minutes!” Tsukishima steps forward,

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Yamaguchi, we came across a kitten that we helped.” Her eyes softened as the tiny thing in Yamaguchi’s hands. His slender fingers were still gently caging her against his chest. She was asleep. The woman approached her son, carefully taking the kitten. She startled from her sleep, but didn’t wake.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima quietly waved and said their goodbyes. Tsukishima turned, he had a lot of revising to do.

Especially of what happened in that park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I feel bad about not letting you read about what happened in the car? No. 
> 
> (Don't worry you'll see soon enough.)


End file.
